


The Only Choice

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't expect much from Danny. Boy was he wrong. Coda to 1.01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 28. More coda wank! But this one is for the Pilot which I rewatched yesterday.

Steve stripped down for a much needed shower but paused in front of the mirror to inspect his injuries. He stared at his reflection and pressed gently at the split on his lip, hissing at the pain. Frowning, he turned his attention to the cut above his eye, prodding at it carefully, grateful that it hadn’t needed stitches. He was used to getting stitches but he had never been comfortable with needles near his eyes.

Steve sighed. Today had been a rough day, rougher than usual and Danny had been right—he did look bad. Between the fight with Hesse and getting shot, he was going to be a mess for a few days. His eyes scanned his face and he dropped his fingers to trace the dark bruise on his jaw. Of course it wasn’t all Hesse’s fault, that one had been all Danny.

Steve pressed on the tender bruise enjoying the ache and reliving the exact moment that Danny had hit him. He still couldn’t believe that Danny had done it. It had been very unexpected. The fact that a small, uptight man in a fucking tie had decked him—despite his obvious physical superiority—had shocked him with its sheer boldness. And on top of that he’d thrown a pretty good punch too.

Steve pushed a little harder against the bruise and his cock twitched in response. Steve dropped his eyes to his dick and was surprised to see it was already half hard. He pulled his hand away from the bruise quickly. Steve had a lot of issues but he’d never been turned on by pain before. Was he really that fucked up? That being hit turned him on? Or was it something else?

Steve wasn’t used to being second guessed. He was a Lt. Commander in the Navy and in charge of a SEAL team. He was used to people toeing the line, his way or the highway. But Danny was different. From the moment he’d met him he had challenged every fucking thing he’d said. Half the time Steve thought he was arguing just for the sake of hearing his own voice but he never backed down. That level of insubordination should drive Steve crazy but it didn’t. He found it refreshing, amusing even.

He absently reached down and began stroking his cock. The thing was Danny backed up his bravado. Right before the punch, he had saved Steve’s ass with that gunman, despite having been shot himself. Danny wasn’t weak and he was very capable. Steve liked that about Danny but to be honest; he was surprised he had found those qualities in a short, haole, civilian.

Steve squeezed his hand tighter and began to jerk faster. He had a feeling that he was going to enjoy working with Detective Danny Williams. He may have been nothing but a convenient choice for a partner yesterday, but today…today he was the only choice.

Steve jerked his cock roughly, his mind full of angry blue eyes and strong muscular arms. When he felt the familiar tingling in his spine, he carefully reached up with his injured arm and pressed hard on the bruise Danny had given him. The sharp jolt of pain pushed him over the edge and he came, streaking the mirror.

Yes, Danny was definitely the only choice.


End file.
